


Titanic

by Passions



Series: Tarnished Hearts [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Kathryn can't sleep, so they wake Ciarin up to watch a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanic

Belle was having a terrible time trying to get to sleep, and in this case she couldn’t even blame it on the pregnancy. 

She had kissed Ciarin last night. And he had kissed her back, which made the whole thing all the more wonderful and all the more terrible.

It had been beautiful, his lips so warm and soft against hers as he held her gently. Her heart had wanted to beat out of her chest as she held his hand over their child.

But that was the problem. It wasn’t their child, it was his child. And he wasn’t hers to kiss, despite how right it felt. He was married to Kathryn and Belle liked Kathryn and she absolutely did not want to break up their marriage when they were clearly working on keeping it together.

The guilt of having kissed another woman’s husband, her friend’s husband, and liking it was weighing on her heavily and making sleep impossible.

Sometime after midnight she gave the attempt up as a bad job and made her way downstairs. Maybe she could find a book to read, or something to bake. She was surprised to find the kitchen light already on and Kathryn seated at the table with a mug of hot chocolate.

The blonde woman smiled up at her. “Couldn’t sleep either?" Belle shook her head. “Do you want some cocoa?"

Belle waved her back into her seat, trying to smile through the guilt that was currently trying to choke her. “I’ll get some, don’t worry about it."

"So what’s wrong?" Kathryn asked as Belle seated herself with her cup of hot chocolate.

Belle shook her head. “I dunno. Just couldn’t get to sleep. You?"

Kathryn smiled self-deprecatingly. “Nightmare." She chuckled. “It wasn’t even really scary, seeing it now, but it woke me up and I couldn’t get back to sleep."

"What was it about?"

Kathryn snorted. “I’m not even sure really, some parliament session of wombats. Any idea what that’s supposed to mean?"

Belle couldn’t help laughing. “No, sorry."

Kathryn grinned. “Me either." She sighed and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes for a few moments before looking back at Belle. “Want to watch a movie?"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Gold woke up to the sensation of being shaken. When he noticed that Belle and Kathryn each occupied a side of his bed worry jolted him wide awake.

"What is it? What’s wrong? Are you alright?"

"Belle couldn’t sleep - "

"And Kathryn had nightmare - "

"So we were thinking we could watch a movie."

Gold’s head swung between them. “What time is it?" He looked at his bedside clock. 12:37 AM. Of course, a perfect time for a movie. But despite being tired he was rather glad that they had wanted to include him. He sighed dramatically, but grinned as Kathryn fluffed his hair. He noticed Belle kept her hands firmly to herself and he again berated himself for taking advantage of her the night before.

"What did you want to watch?" he asked.

"Titanic." Kathryn said, and Belle nodded.

He chuckled and shook his head. “Alright. Did you bring it up?"

"I’ll get it!" Belle practically flew from the room and Kathryn went after her, mentioning something about chocolate and lights.

While they were gone Gold limped between the linen closet and his room a few times with extra pillows. He piled them all at the head of the bed so that sitting up would be more comfortable. Then he clicked the remote to bring the flatscreen up out of its hiding place in his dresser. 

He didn’t use the TV much, preferring the one in the living room if he was going to watch something, but times like this made him glad he had the one in his bedroom. The bed would be a good deal more comfortable for the three of them to sit on than the couch would have been.

Soon after Belle and Kathryn returned, Belle carrying the DVD tucked under her arm and three plates of chocolate cake in her hands while Kathryn had three mugs of something he suspected was hot chocolate.

He took the DVD from Belle and put it in the player while the women placed their burdens on the bedside tables. Movie ready he got them all settled on the bed, him in the middle, comfortable under the blankets, each with a slice of cake balanced on their knees and sipping from their mugs as he started the movie.

~~~~~~~~

Barely an hour into the long movie, the cake plates and hot chocolate mugs had been relegated again to the bedside tables and both Kathryn and Belle had fallen asleep.

As with anytime he had both women with him and enough time to ponder, his mind drifted to them and what they both meant to him.

Kathryn was leaning sideways into him, her head resting on his collarbone as his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She was an amazing woman, a wonderful companion, and the best wife any man could ask for. She cared for him and he for her and they had been content together for some time. He hadn’t been able to understand what it was that was lacking in their marriage, what it was that was pushing them apart.

Not until he met Belle. He had been happy with Kathryn. But Belle had filled him until he was over brimming with joy. She made his heart pound and his blood sing and filled him with light until he thought he might burst from it. She filled all the little holes he had never noticed he had.

She was leaning against him, turned slightly so that her back pressed against his side, her head resting on his chest. His arm was draped over her shoulder and between her breasts so that his hand could rest on her growing belly. Her fingers had come up to intertwine with his as she slept.

He was possessive of Belle and her child in a way he never had been about Kathryn. Belle was quickly becoming the most important thing in his world and it hurt him that he had never quite seen Kathryn in the same way. But as the movie played out and he continued to hold both women in his arms it occurred to him that what he felt for both women was … love, just in different forms. And it occurred to him that, perhaps, that was alright.

He sighed and sank down against the pillows a bit, resolving to think about it more at a more decent hour. He held both women closer to him and followed them into sleep.


End file.
